


Shining Serendipity

by tanwenmc



Series: Turian Fascination [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Renegade Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Shepard discovers that some turians can be lulled into a trance like state via a shiny object and with a soft voice. She decided to abuse this to get into Garrus' pants and have some epic, epic sex.





	1. Chapter 1

“… and we were both grounded for a week,” Garrus said, laughing as he leaned back on Lenora Shepard’s couch.

Shepard laughed. “Given how we met, Garrus, I’d never have pegged you and your sister for budding juvenile delinquents.” She was glad that she’d thought to do this. She felt like their relationship needed some repairing after confronting Sidonis on the Citadel. Normally, Shepard wouldn’t have thought twice about putting a bullet in a traitor’s brain, but something about Sidonis’ behavior had stopped her from letting it go forward.

It had been while she and Garrus weren’t speaking as much that Shepard started realizing just how much she missed having him around. She hadn’t let anyone get close to her in years - really, if she was being honest, since her family was killed on Mindoir. She’d rebuffed both Kaidan and Liara when they showed interest in her on the first Normandy.

But Garrus was … different. She’d been trying to make her interest known, but she wasn’t sure if Garrus was clueless due to the species difference, or if he wasn’t interested. And she wasn’t making any headway on figuring it out.

“Dad was pretty upset, let me tell you,” Garrus said, bringing Shepard’s attention back to the here and now. “But he got over it eventually.”

“I kind of wish I’d had a sibling to get in trouble with,” Shepard said.

Garrus looked away for a minute. “I know … you don’t like to talk about your past. I can’t imagine having your entire family killed.”

Shepard sighed. “I miss them. I was so mad for a while, full of anger at the batarians who’d done this.” She absently reached for the necklace she wore when on the Normandy, which had been her mother’s, and her grandmother’s before that. It was a round gold pendant with an etched pattern, which she kept polished and clean - it was one of her most prized possessions. The only reason it had survived the destruction of the first Normandy was that Shepard had been wearing it when the ship was attacked. Her voice softened slightly, as it always did when she started talking about her family. “I try to keep the good memories in mind when I’m feeling lonely. Cooking with my mom. Tending to the garden with my dad - he loved it, loved the process of nurturing flowers and plants from seeds to full growth.” She sighed again, her fingers fiddling with the chain and twirling the pendant around.

“Uh huh,” Garrus said absently. Shepard took it as a sign to continue, perhaps only because she wanted it to be one.

“My dad was from a big family, the youngest of seven,” Shepard said. “The Shepard family reunions were massive. All these people laughing and talking at once. But only a few of them survived, and I haven’t seen them in years. Some of them, not since Mindoir. Not since I enlisted. It’s not the same. It’s too hard to look at them. I always remember what I lost, and they do too.”

This time, Garrus’ response was just a noise. Shepard didn’t look over him as she continued talking. “I remember the first time I saw Earth. It seemed so crowded and … old. Full of history. Vibrant. Different. It seemed like there was color everywhere. I tried every different kind of food I could find. Learned how to cook some of it. Tried to remember my mom that way.”

Shepard finally looked over at Garrus, and wasn’t able to stop her jaw from dropping at what she saw. He was wearing a dazed and dreamy expression - one that had never, ever been on his face before. His mandibles were pulled slightly away from his face. She felt her stomach do a flip. There was something extremely compelling about that look. Something that made her want to investigate further.

“Garrus?” she asked softly.

“Mmm,” Garrus replied, his voice rumbling like distant thunder. Shepard’s stomach flipped again, and she realized that she found the situation incredibly hot. _Fuck._ What was wrong with her?

“Uh. How are you feeling, Garrus?” she asked.

“Nice,” Garrus said, letting out a sigh. “Relaxed.”

Shepard was starting to get an idea of what had happened, even though it seemed a bit far-fetched on the surface. Then again, she still didn’t know everything about turians.

She should snap him out of it. Then act like nothing had happened, he’d just been tired and drifted off a little. Yes, that was what she should do.

That was not what she did.

“My voice is making you feel relaxed, isn’t it?” she asked him.

“Hmmm,” Garrus rumbled. Oh, that was definitely a yes.

Shepard swallowed. “Good,” she said. “Just keep listening. Feeling relaxed, and sleepy.”

She saw his eyes blink closed, and then open again. She was completely making it up, cribbing from pop culture and that one comedy hypnosis show she’d been to, but if she was right - if he’d been ludicrously easy to put into trance - she didn’t have to be concerned about it that much.

“Just listen to my voice, let it take you deeper,” she said. “Into a completely relaxed state. Relaxed and sleepy. Feeling like you can’t keep your eyes open any longer, they just want to close. It’s okay to let them close.”

Garrus sighed, his eyes falling shut. Shepard took a moment to study his face, trying to memorize the expression there. He looked … content. Relaxed, as she’d coaxed him to be.

“Very good,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “Garrus, I’m going to count backwards from ten. With each number you are going to let go and sink further into a completely relaxed state.” She swallowed, and added, “Can you do that for me, Garrus?”

His answer was a soft rumble that Shepard sincerely hoped meant “yes”. “Ten,” she said, and saw him exhale. “Nine.”

By the time she got to one, she was certain that she had him. He’d continued to visibly relax the whole time she was counting him down, and now he was completely limp, head sagging forward, arms resting by his sides. And the part of Shepard that made the tough calls, took the shortcuts and didn’t care about people’s feelings, was practically jumping with joy at the sight of him like that. There was no denying the fact that she was turned on to a degree she hadn’t thought possible. And she had the opportunity to put Garrus into the same state. The only question was how she was going to do it.

“Garrus,” she said, “if you can hear me, nod your head.”

He gave a slow bob of his turian head, and Shepard took a deep breath, trying to decide how to frame the next bit.

“When I ask you a question, you will respond truthfully, but remain asleep. Do you understand?”

Another slow nod. “Have you ever been attracted to a human?”

“Yes,” Garrus said. His voice was a light trill, a tone Shepard hadn’t heard from him before, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

Shepard swallowed. “Have you ever been attracted to me?”

“Can’t tell you.”

Damn. Apparently “respond truthfully” wasn’t good enough. He didn’t want to admit how he felt about her (and that had to mean he’d been attracted to her, right?), so she had to convince him to do so.

“It’s all right, Garrus,” she said, and saw him relax again. Above all, she needed to keep him in a trance until she was done. “Listening to me feels good, doesn’t it?”

He nodded. “Answering my questions feels good too.” Another nod. “When you answer my questions, what are you doing?”

“Following orders,” he said in that same trilling tone. Shepard almost jumped. She hadn’t been expecting that, and an instant later she cursed herself for not seeing it. He was a turian. They were very hierarchical and regimented. Of course he’d see it that way.

She took a slow, deep breath. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. “It feels good to follow my orders, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said. Shepard wasn’t sure why he’d vocalized that time, but she wasn’t going to press the issue. Not when he was speaking in _that_ tone.

She swallowed. “You want to feel good. You want to follow my orders. Every time you do what I tell you, you will feel even more relaxed, even more comfortable than before. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Garrus replied.

“So,” Shepard said, deliberately pitching her voice lower, “have you ever been attracted to me?”

Garrus let out a long sigh. “Yes,” he said.

Shepard’s heart did several backflips. She started frantically combing through her memory, then stopped, and realized that she had a much easier way of determining just what it was that she’d missed. “When was that?” she asked him.

“When I first came to the Normandy,” he said in a dreamy tone. “You were … so strong. So determined. Different. But, it wasn’t appropriate for me to think about you that way. You were my commanding officer. So I buried the feelings. Deep.”

She felt like cursing, but forced herself to think for a minute. If the feelings were buried, they could be unburied. “Think back to those days,” she said. “When you first came on board and started getting to know me. Remember the excitement of chasing after Saren.” She paused and dredged up her own memory of the time, of their conversations. “The thrill of being away from C-Sec, away from the _rules_. From what was _appropriate._ ” Shepard couldn’t help but put an emphasis on the last word. Damn hierarchical turians. She could have taken him to bed a long time ago if she’d known…

“Mmmm,” Garrus replied, shifting in his seat slightly.

“Remember how exciting it was,” Shepard coaxed. “How it felt like danger was just around the corner. That’s how it feels now, too, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Garrus said after a minute. Shepard grinned.

“Isn’t it natural,” she said, trying to give him a logic trail to follow, “that you might have the same feelings for me now, under such similar circumstances? That you might find yourself thinking about me, reliving those old fantasies.”

Garrus trilled - there was no other way to describe it - and shifted again. Shepard leapt eagerly on that angle. “Tell me one of your fantasies,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Garrus? You okay?” Shepard asked.

Garrus shook his head, bewildered, as his vision cleared and he saw Shepard’s face in front of his, concerned. “Huh. Yeah,” he said. “I guess I must have drifted off a little. Sorry. I don’t want you to think that you were boring or anything. I’ve been running myself pretty hard.”

“You did almost die, back on Omega,” Shepard said, standing up from the couch. “I get it. No hard feelings, Garrus.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “That … may be my cue to leave. But I’m glad we did this, Shepard. I’ve missed spending time with you.” For some reason, he felt his mind drifting back to the “old days”, on the SR-1. He’d been commenting “just like old times” a lot since coming on board, but there _was_ something different about things now. Well, there were a lot of different things. But something in particular was … important. He just didn’t know what.

“You don’t have to go just yet,” Shepard said. His gaze went to her fur - _hair_ , thick and vibrant with color. Who knew that _brown_ could be beautiful? Auburn, that was the word for it. Very mellifluous. “There’s something more that I need from you.”

Garrus felt perplexed. “What, Shepard?”

“Stand up,” Shepard barked, and almost before he knew what was happening, he was on his feet and standing at attention. She walked around him in a circle, inspecting him. She touched his shoulder, running a hand down his arm and then across his chest. He felt his heart skip a little as he did that, and the beginnings of an erection start to form. For some reason, the fantasies he’d had back when he first came on the Normandy were coming to mind, as vivid as they’d been the nights he lay awake on his cot. The room had gotten warmer, he could swear.

“That’s ‘ma’am’ to you,” she said as she came back around to stand in front of him, her voice a warm purr, almost like a turian’s.

Garrus’ stomach lurched. That was the sexiest thing he’d heard from any woman in a long time.“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Strip,” she commanded - and that was definitely the right word for it. “I want to see what a turian body looks like.”

Once again, it was as though his body was ahead of his conscious thought. His hands were undoing the clasps on his shirt almost before she’d finished speaking. In seconds his clothes were in a pile on the floor. Shepard was looking him up and down, her expression approving. She walked around behind him, running a hand up his fringe, her fingers playing with the tips for a moment. He shivered, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. _Spirits,_ but that felt good. She pressed herself up against him and ran her hands down his side, caressing his hip bones. He let out a soft moan at her attentions. Her breath was hot on his neck, her hands soft and warm against his plates.

Then she came back in front of him and stripped off _her_ clothes, going slowly. Garrus couldn’t help but watch, fascinated, as she made a show of it. She pulled her top off, arching her back to show off her chest. Garrus’ gaze immediately went to her breasts, hidden behind her bra for the moment. They were so different from what turians had, and he was strangely fascinated by them. Shepard undid the buttons on her pants and slid them down, kicking them off into the corner. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over that impossibly soft body, but he was completely riveted to the spot.

Shepard reached behind her back and did something that made the bra fall away from her chest. Garrus’ breath caught in his throat as he studied the details, the different color around her nipples, the way small bumps were rising on her skin.

“You’ve never seen breasts before, have you?” Shepard asked, noting his interest.

“Not in person, ma’am,” Garrus replied, then cursed himself. He didn’t want Shepard to know he’d watched porn that featured humans. He didn’t really want her knowing he watched porn _at all_.

“Well, here’s your chance,” Shepard said. “Touch them.”

A part of his brain was wondering what the _hell_ Shepard was doing. The rest of his brain was telling that part to _shut the hell up_ and let this play out, because _Spirits_ , he wanted this. Wanted her. The authoritative manner she’d adopted was making the situation even more exciting, giving him something he’d always secretly wanted but had never thought to see happen. Garrus touched Shepard’s breasts, cupping them in his hands. His fingers moved up to her nipples, which were erect and standing out from their surroundings. Shepard sighed, and his mandibles flared out in interest and desire.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Shepard said, lowering her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

“Soft,” he gasped out. “So soft.” He indulged in a long-held curiosity and tweaked her nipple. This time she closed her eyes and moaned. “S-sensitive too,” he added.

“You like how they feel?” she asked.

“Y-yes ma’am,” he gasped, squeezing them in a sudden burst of desire. This time her moan was even louder than before. His plates loosened all the way, his erection brushing against her leg. She looked down, then back up, and smiled at him. His cock jerked in response to that smile, that look of wanton desire.

Shepard took one of his hands in both of hers and guided it downwards, under her panties. He was momentarily surprised to feel more hair there, but he didn’t linger on it. It was quite obvious what she wanted, and he was more than happy to oblige. Garrus slipped one finger inside her wet cunt, another impossibly soft area. It was getting harder to think about anything but Shepard, the way her walls were clenching around his finger. He added a second finger, putting pressure on both walls at once.

“Yes,” she gasped out, and he shuddered in response. He’d knocked her panties astray and once more she kicked her clothing into the corner. Encouraged, his fingers roamed around and found the little bundle of nerves that had made his previous partners _very_ happy. He pinched at it, and she moaned and pressed downwards against his hand.

“Ohh,” she moaned, pressing her head against his shoulder. His fingers worked frantically at the nub, her breath coming in short gasps. _Spirits_ , but she was so wet and hot. And responsive … _he_ was doing this to her. _He_ was bringing Commander Lenora Shepard to the brink of an orgasm with his fingers.

Then she came, clenching herself around his fingers and pressing hard, her head thrown back and her breath coming out in gasps. Garrus considered it a small miracle that he hadn’t come himself from all of that. His entire body seemed to be quivering with anticipation as he pulled his hand out.

“Very good,” she murmured, and Garrus felt a surge of delight. She leaned in and licked the end of his mandible, causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure. “I enjoyed that very much, Garrus. So much that I’m going to give you a reward for being a good boy.”

He couldn’t respond to that except by shuddering. Between the physical attention and the praise he felt like a helpless puddle of desire. Shepard’s hands came to rest on his hips again, and then she lowered herself downwards. Her lips closed around the end of his cock.

Garrus gasped in surprise. Oral sex wasn’t that common among turian couples, their teeth were a bit too sharp. Her tongue flicked across the tip as she worked to take him further into her mouth. He was almost startled to realize the hum in the air around them was caused by his loud growling.

He felt his mind beginning to fog over, everything around him fading except the sensation of Shepard’s mouth on his cock. She was alternating between licking and sucking, and it was somehow even better than he’d dreamed of. He couldn’t believe how much of him she was holding in her mouth. One of her hands reached out to cup his balls. He gasped and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Between that and what she was continuing to do with her tongue, he didn’t last long. His moan turned into a breathy trill as he came in her mouth. Her hands went to his thighs, caressing, as he rode out the waves of ecstasy. He was barely aware that she was murmuring soft endearments to him, but that realization sent a shiver down his spine.

Shepard pulled back from him, and it was odd how he felt her absence even though she was not actually that far away. She was smiling, a decidedly satisfied expression, and his heart flipped all over again. She took a few steps backwards and seated herself on the bed, then lifted one hand and crooked a finger at him. The gesture was surprisingly electric. His feet moved without him thinking about it, and he sat next to her on the bed, his rumblings creating a low hum vibrating through his bones. He could already feel the beginnings of a second erection, and he was pleased that he was responding like this - that he wouldn’t have to disappoint her. She reached up and ran a hand down his mandible, tracing the edges.

“I’m all curves, you’re all angles,” she murmured. “Yet I think … somehow … that we’d still fit together. Don’t you?”

Garrus had no idea _what_ to say to that. He settled on “Yes, ma’am.”

“Lie down,” Shepard told him. “You are going to please me, Garrus Vakarian, and you will obey me because I am your Commander.”

Those _words…_ they were straight from one of the fantasies he’d had. Or all but. What was happening?

The bewilderment was somewhat of an academic exercise, because _Commander Shepard_ had given him an order and he had to obey her. He laid down on her bed and watched as she threw one leg over him, then reached down to touch his cock. She ran one delicate finger up its length and he shuddered at the touch.

“So big,” she cooed at him. “I’m going to love having this inside me.”

He growled in response, a mixed expression of pleasure and anticipation of further pleasure. Shepard’s smile turned wicked as she stroked him again, this time using her whole hand, putting pressure at the base before moving up to lightly caress the tip. He shuddered again, arching into the touch.

Her legs were soft and warm against his as she balanced herself directly over his fully erect penis. He marveled at her coordination and balance as he looked into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He could feel the heat radiating out of her slit and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Then she slid downwards, taking him inside her. Garrus couldn’t help but let out a moan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. His hands clutched at the bedsheets before he remembered he had better things to do with them. Looking up again, he placed his hands on her hips and splayed out his fingers. She sighed at the touch, and Garrus grew bolder, lifting up off the bed more so that he could move his hands around to caress her ass. He realized that he’d been humming ever since she took him inside her, and the hum intensified. Garrus squeezed gently, and Shepard responded by rocking upward, putting pressure on his tip. The hum changed to another guttural moan.

Shepard gave a throaty chuckle and repeated the action. He let his hands fall back to her hips, laying flat on his back. He knew, as clearly as though she had whispered it in his ear, that he didn’t have to do anything extra. That having him lying obediently under her was as much of a turn-on for her as it was for him. He had no idea _how_ he knew, but he wasn’t going to question it. Her legs squeezed against his as she rocked upwards again.

He was panting heavily as she settled into a rhythm. He wanted this to go on forever, but the skillful way in which she was riding him, and the earlier excitement of having her suck him off, was bringing him right to the edge. It seemed like he gasped louder each time Shepard put pressure on his penis.

Garrus groaned loudly as he came inside her, his hands digging into her skin as he thrust upwards. She rocked her hips gently, moaning in response. It was a delightful feedback loop - every sound from her was erotic and warm, and his sounds were clearly having the same effect on her. When they were both spent, she shifted so that she was lying on top of him. It was the most natural thing in the world to put his arms around her and try to close the gap between them even more. She was so soft and delightful, and he sighed in contentment.

Garrus had no idea how long they lay like that, him holding Shepard close on top of him. He didn’t want to move, and was grateful that Shepard didn’t seem to want to either. At some point, he felt her bend her head down, her warm breath ghosting across his good mandible. He rumbled in appreciation.

“Sleep, Garrus,” Shepard murmured, and much to his surprise, he felt himself slipping down into a pleasant lassitude. He was in a warm place where everything felt good. Floating on a cushion of air, being caressed by gentle breezes.

He heard the musical voice speaking to him again, and he shivered with pleasure. The voice was asking him if he wanted to remember everything. The details of how he’d been made to feel more pleasure than he could have imagined. The full and true memory of the evening’s events. And the promise of more to come in the future.

It was a very, very easy choice.

“Yes. Please,” he gasped.

“Good boy,” the voice said. He rumbled at the pleasure that accompanied those words.

 _“Wake and remember_.”

Garrus came back to himself slowly, his mind focusing on the details first for some reason. He was laying on soft sheets, feeling physically drained yet mentally refreshed and alert. There was a warm body pressed on top of him, holding him almost possessively. And he _did_ remember everything.

“Shepard,” he said. He was surprised at how ragged his voice came out. “Spirits, that was … incredible.”

“Good incredible?” Shepard asked.

“You just let me live out a fantasy that I used to get myself off for months,” Garrus replied slowly. “And told me that you want to do it _again_. Of course it was good.” He leaned up slightly to nuzzle at her hair. “We both got what we wanted. How we got there isn’t as important as … where we go now.” He paused. “If I permitted you to entrance me again, what would you do?”

Shepard purred and ground herself against him, and he felt his body starting to respond. Clearly that had been the right thing to say. “I’d make certain that you’d do everything I said,” she replied. “That you would respond to my orders promptly and with pleasure. That you would _obey_ like a _good boy._ ”

Garrus was only able to gasp and tilt his head back in response, which he hoped would be answer enough for her. The gasp turned into a rumble as she drew her hand down his face, running her thumb along the underside of his mandible. “Will you permit me to do that, Garrus?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, hands coming up to run along her spine. He was momentarily disappointed when she pulled away from him, but quickly squashed it, because he knew what would be next. He propped himself up against the wall so he could watch her better.

Shepard picked up the gold necklace from her bedside table and dangled it in front of Garrus’ face. As before, his eyes immediately started tracking its movement. It was so _shiny_ , the way it caught the light, the patterns it made moving through the air-

“Hmmmm,” he said, feeling his mandibles flare out again.

“That’s right,” Shepard said. Her voice seemed lower than before. “Just watch the necklace … follow it back and forth … feeling relaxed and comfortable … feeling your eyelids growing heavy, like they want to close -"

He blinked, and it was a struggle to try and open his eyes again. “It’s all right to let your eyes close so you can relax further,” Shepard encouraged him. He was only too happy to follow that suggestion, sighing as his eyes closed.

“That’s it,” Shepard said, her voice a soft rumble, like distant thunder.“Sinking deeper and deeper into relaxation.”

Garrus lost the thread of what she was saying at that point, feeling a hum vibrating through his bones as she took him into a deep state of entrancement. His mandibles were fully flared in pleasure.

“Garrus, can you hear me?” Shepard’s words were clear again, all of a sudden.

“Yes,” he said, letting out a sigh. Spirits, but this felt good.

“Remember what I told you earlier,” Shepard said. “How good it feels to follow my orders.”

“Hmmmm,” Garrus said. Distantly, he was aware of his plates loosening again.

“How relaxed and comfortable you become when you follow my orders.”

“Yes.”

“I want you to repeat after me. ‘I will obey Shepard.’”

“I will obey Shepard,” Garrus said, feeling a warmth rush over him. Oh. That had been good, both obeying a direct order from her, and affirming the control she had over him …

“Again, Garrus.”

“I will obey Shepard.”

He was only aware of her movement because her body heat was suddenly coming from behind him, as she’d apparently made room for herself against the bed frame. “Again.”

“I will -“ he had to stop and gasp without having completed his mantra, as Shepard ran a finger along his erect cock. He shuddered against her. “I will obey Shepard.”

“Good boy,” Shepard said. He whimpered and tried to press himself against her even more. “Keep saying it, feeling more and more aroused each time, more and more pleasure coming from obeying me. You will only stop saying those words when you come for me.”

“I will obey Shepard,” Garrus said. “I will obey Shepard. I will-“

He lost track of how many times he said it while Shepard stroked him towards release. As instructed, he stopped when he felt himself climaxing, instead moaning and pressing back against her.

“We have more lessons to learn, Garrus,” Shepard murmured in his ear when he’d finally stopped, “but right now, there’s something I need from you.”

“Ma’am,” he said, which was about the extent of his ability to form words.

“Be a good boy and _fuck_ me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Garrus said, and set about it with a will.


End file.
